<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>supernova. by mintweather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551010">supernova.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintweather/pseuds/mintweather'>mintweather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bond, Milestones, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintweather/pseuds/mintweather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship moves at a snail’s pace, frustrating and slow. Awkward glances and accidental touches, Robbie’s flushed cheeks and Kelly’s confused glare. He gazes at Kelly with hopeful grey eyes behind plastic lenses and thick black frames. Kelly pretends not to see his fingers shake, pretends that the beating of Robbie’s heart doesn’t sound like a deafening drum, drowning everything out when he comes near.</p>
<p>He can smell this longing for companionship in the sweat trickling down his temple, see it in the nervous twitch of his lips when he smiles, the way his tongue darts out to wet them. Kelly’s never had a type. He’s never been interested in anyone, not really, and now here’s a man that thinks he can just waltz in and sweep him off of his feet.</p>
<p>He hates it. He hates it so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kelly Bennett/Robbie Fontaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nebula</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Mari! Sorry for the long wait &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It takes him a while to notice the genuine love Robbie seems to radiate. It takes him a while to notice Robbie like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> at all, actually. The first time he does is at the clearing, when the pack spends their morning having a picnic there. The coming of spring means the return of small, fat animals perfect for hunting. The larger creatures, like the bears, are coming out of hibernation. Mark Bennett very proudly stalks across the clearing with a decently sized hoof in his mouth, and drags the deer to Gordo’s feet. Gordo looks at the wolf like it just urinated on his shoe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Love is in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joe and Ox lay together, shifted. Kelly’s little brother bathes in the afternoon sun, the golden rays turning his white coat into a soft cream color. He stubbornly tries to nap while Ox paws at Robbie beside him, the two lazily playing together in the shade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly tries to ignore them and instead focuses on Carter, who’s currently busy with the timber wolf. The human pack members are restraining themselves from poking at the dead deer with sticks, Jessie visibly disgusted. Mark growls lowly whenever they try and touch it, only for Gordo to push his muzzle away offhandedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well. It looks like he’s on his own for today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wolves have all slowly but surely found their mates. It’s only a matter of time before Carter pulls his head out of his ass and realizes that his is currently aggressively trying to sidle up to his side despite his protests. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mates </span>
  </em>
  <span>were something Carter and Kelly never really thought about when they were younger. They’d come when they’d come. And if they never came, well… they’d still have one another. Carter is more than enough for Kelly. His family is more than enough for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s awfully convenient that almost every stranger they’d accepted into their little pack had resulted in being a mate to one of them, save Team Human. They may not have found anyone back at the wolf compound in Maine, but here Ox had been, hundreds of miles away and already in the Bennett territory. Timber taken hostage by the monster that terrorized their pack when Kelly’s parents were younger. And Robbie, he--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-- is nothing. Robbie is nothing. Just another pack member. Kelly doesn’t even know why the guy popped into his head. It’s a stupid thought anyways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly busies himself with following a beetle in the grass to ward off his annoyance. He should go hunting with his mother, he thinks. Then a soft growl rings out from the tree that his Alphas are under, like a machine’s whirring. It’s Joe, finally fed up, and Robbie prances away playfully, turning in a circle and growling back, his rear in the air. Joe doesn’t bother getting up, mildly grumpy at having his nap interrupted, and he relaxes when Ox licks behind his ear. Realizing they’re both not up for playing anymore, Robbie whines and turns to look for something to do. He catches sight of Kelly, and Kelly’s ear twitches as Robbie comes sailing towards him instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>kellykellykelly hello kelly</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His emotions are a mess of green, all relief and happiness as he gracelessly crashes into Kelly’s side. Kelly goes tumbling down and they both roll with one another for a few seconds. Jaws snap and claws drag across fur as they roughhouse, and then Kelly struggles to get up on his paws and bolts across the clearing, Robbie close behind. They chase one another through the small field until Kelly’s able to force him down, biting at his chest, his neck. Robbie squirms underneath him. His scent is strong and rich, all sunshine, all familiarity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>robbierobbierobbie</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie licks at his muzzle affectionately and it sparks a kind of joy inside of Kelly. He hears the thumping of Robbie’s tail and heart, sees the orange of his eyes, the sleek grey of his fur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>mate</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, Kelly runs. Whether that intrusive thought came from his or Robbie’s head, he doesn’t want to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kelly waits for him at the corner of the small movie theatre, hands shoved into his pockets and eyes trained on the starless, cloudy sky above him. It’s chilly out, the air brisk and the breeze freezing while it ruffles through his golden hair. The streetlamp above him coats his body in a warm yellow glow, a spotlight amidst all the darkness surrounding him. Robbie tries to not focus on the way his arms strain against his sweater or how his long eyelashes curl up as pretty as they do, visible even from where he’s walking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The beat of his heart skips familiarly at the sight of him. Kelly hears it and turns to look at Robbie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re late,” is all he says, his voice rough. He’s grumpy. “I’ve been waiting for twenty minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Robbie mutters nervously. “I was helping Gordo close up the shop since Joe and Ox have date night tonight.” He looks down at his hands. “Then I had to run home and shower so I’d at least look presentable.” When he smiles at Kelly, it’s shy, the corner of his lips twitching. “What do you think?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not much of course. Just a soft flannel and jeans that are tucked into his boots. The question is more teasing than anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then something passes over Kelly’s face, and he turns away. “You look fine. Let’s head in.” The smile on Robbie’s lips fall and his cheeks heat in embarrassment. That was stupid. He shouldn’t have asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He trails after Kelly, trying to match his pace and catch up. Kelly makes him feel like a clumsy teenager dealing with his first crush, stumbling and tripping and confused, young and naive. His heart is a lump in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re getting dinner after this, right? Carter asked me to bring him something from the Diner,” Kelly says, not looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we can do that.” They walk in silence around the corner of the building to the front of the movie theatre, and when their arms brush, Kelly moves a step away. Robbie stares at the floor. It’s not exactly a date, no, but everyone else in the pack is busy tonight, so Robbie thought it safe to ask Kelly out. He thinks he’s on good terms with everyone in the pack save for Kelly and Carter. He spends time with them when they’re all together, but there’s a barrier with the two brothers, like they’ve put up a wall between Robbie and the rest of the pack. He’s alone with Ox and Joe pretty often, hunting and playing together with his Alphas in the woods, but other than that, he hasn’t… truly felt like he belonged with the Bennetts. They’re big. They all have a history together, all interconnected in some way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie is the odd one out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have a movie in mind?” Kelly asks as they look at the marquee while approaching. “They’re all as old as my mom. I think the last new movie they showed here was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Wars</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie smiles, “We could watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunset Boulevard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re into that kind of stuff?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a classic,” Robbie argues, “and there’s not much else to watch, really. Everything else is from the 40s. Unless you want to get cozy with me and watch something on your tiny laptop screen.” He thinks he sees Kelly flush, but it has to just be the lighting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s fine. Let’s see that.” They pay for their tickets and head inside. The movie doesn’t start for another ten minutes so Kelly heads to the bathroom while Robbie waits in a small line to buy concessions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kelly mutters once he’s checked that the stalls are empty. “Pull yourself together, Bennett.” This is no big deal. It’s not even a date, for Christ’s sake. It’s just an outing with Robbie. But even so, he feels flushed and overly warm. The bathroom smells like a nauseating mix of bleach and pee. Kelly bends over the sink and splashes his face with cold water to try and clear his head, blond curls falling onto his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With his face in his hands, his mind strays and he pictures Robbie with his stupid, thick glasses and his kind smile and his flannel. Kelly’s mind reels with memories of his collarbone, showing just so, his fidgeting fingers, the nervous crimson of his cheeks. Robbie Fontaine is sweet on the eyes and in the way his name rolls off Kelly’s tongue, his voice like syrup in the thick, deep way it comes from his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly looks up at the mirror only to find that he’s gone as red as a strawberry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck this. Fuck Robbie Fontaine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He touches his chest and he feels his heart hammering underneath his palm, beating loud and wild. It’s an unfamiliar emotion, one he never associated with anyone before. He’s never felt like this, never been attracted to someone’s smile or the way they ramble or their god awful jokes or the blush on their cheeks, the gentleness of their touch. Everything about it sucks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kelly?” Robbie says from the door, opening it with his foot. His arms are full with their sodas and shared bucket of popcorn. “Are you okay? I heard your heart--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, let’s just go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you su--?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly takes his soda from Robbie’s arm and grips his wrist with a damp palm. He rubs his cheek on his hoodie in an attempt to dry it. “Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, so maybe sitting in the back of a very dark movie theatre with a very hot guy on a very slow Monday night wasn’t the best idea. Kelly’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> and although considerably shorter than him, Robbie’s a little up there in muscle mass too, so the seats are too small and their legs are pressed together and Robbie kind of thinks he sees Kelly glancing at him out of the corner of his eye a couple times. It doesn’t take long for the cold sweat to start pouring down his back, hair raising on his arms as if he’s watching a horror movie. The buttery scent of the popcorn is masking the smell, hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They reach for another fistful of snacks and their hands brush, which has Robbie shrinking back onto the other side of his seat. Their arms rub against each other constantly and Robbie briefly considers moving over a space because Kelly’s also broken out into a cold sweat and he’s so very obviously making him uncomfortable. Someone’s shouting something on screen. It’s black and white. Robbie doesn’t know anything else about what’s going on in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunset Boulevard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because Kelly’s breathing quickens after their hands brush together again and that noise is all he can focus on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Robbie’s voice is soft when he leans over and his scent makes Kelly’s stomach do flips in the best way possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Piss off, Robbie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie says nothing in response, and Kelly can smell the embarrassment radiating off of him, sour tang wafting through the air. His chest curls sharply in guilt and he winces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… just…” Kelly struggles. “I’m just a little lightheaded. Sorry. I didn’t mean to lash out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie nods, and Kelly feels satisfied as his scent retreats some.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like the movie?” Kelly asks him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I prefer monster movies if they’re gonna be black and white. But it’s pretty cool.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly raises an eyebrow. “Really? I haven’t been paying much attention. Can you explain what’s been going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie flushes. Crap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly grins once he realizes he’s caught him. Robbie sees it and turns redder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he mutters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I wasn’t kidding when I said that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Robbie looks at him through those chunky glasses and Kelly wants to smile wider before he catches himself. “Maybe we really should’ve stayed in with your laptop then. Disney sounds good to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would’ve been better than these cramped seats.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just enormous,” Robbie says matter-of-factly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re just tiny.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie glares at him. “I prefer to think of myself as average height.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Five foot six is not average.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For women.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face warms sweetly and Kelly aches for </span>
  <em>
    <span>more more more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “It still counts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly shrugs. “Ehhh. Gordo’s average height. Not you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Behemoth! That’s why you can’t fit in your chair!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the shortest out of all my brothers!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet you’re still somehow over six feet!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re jealous,” Kelly waves him off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh!” Robbie growls with no real malice since he’s grinning. “When we get out of here you better already be in those trees because I’m taking you down, Kelly Bennett.” Kelly likes it when Robbie says his name. He likes it a lot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can try it. But your legs are too short to even run at my speed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha ha, asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walk out of the Diner with their bellies full and smiles on their faces. Robbie thinks his face is going to hurt tomorrow from how much Kelly makes him grin. Gravel crunches underneath their shoes and the moon hangs overhead, the leaves of the forest rustling in the wind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Kelly’s face is a little pink, and Robbie chalks it up to the crisp, evening air. “I like how small you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s easier to hold you. Easier to feel like I’m protecting you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kelly says nothing, though. Merely shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie rolls his eyes. “Right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walk in silence for a while, Carter’s food rustling in the plastic bag Kelly is holding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should do this again,” Kelly mutters. Robbie’s breath smells like mint gum, soft pops at Kelly’s side indicating that he’s trying to blow bubbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The movies at the theatre suck, though,” Robbie says, ignoring the spark of hope already beginning to blossom in his chest, the warmth spreading to his fingers and toes. He feels like a lovestruck teen again, and wonders when his attention shifted from Ox to Kelly, if this feeling really is what he thinks it is. Gordo thinks he loves and trusts too easily. He’s just setting himself up to get heartbroken at this point, isn’t he?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know,” Kelly says, quiet, and doesn’t look at him. “It’s fun with you, though. Hanging out and stuff.” They stop, shoes scuffing along the pavement. Their hearts beat steadily in their chests, and Robbie’s standing a few feet behind Kelly but it feels like his chest is pressed up against Kelly’s back, his nose pressed to the nape of his neck. Robbie’s breath stutters and Kelly tilts his head to the side a little bit, ear twitching.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay,” it slips out a little too eagerly and Robbie’s gum accidentally falls out of his mouth. “Oh!” he exclaims, and Kelly laughs at him. Things start to change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the late update! thank you everyone for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you for walking me to my home, kind sheriff,” Robbie says two months later, touching the doorknob of his bedroom at the Bennett house. “These streets are dangerous at night and my father has been waiting anxiously.” He feigns worry, looking around the hall as if they’re outside, and Kelly rolls his eyes. Robbie sobers for a moment. “Tonight was… really fun.” He smiles nervously up at Kelly. “We should do it again.” <em> And again and again and again. </em>Why can’t dates last forever?</p><p> </p><p>“The movies at the theatre suck, though.” Kelly’s voice is gentle as he quotes Robbie. Something in Robbie’s eyes changes.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to kiss you,” Robbie says, “really badly.”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly’s face is beet red, his brain short-circuiting. He says something stupid. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Robbie blinks. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to kiss somewhere else?”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope that’s not a sex joke.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not.” Robbie reaches up to cup Kelly’s neck. His green eyes are filled with affection, and he leans up as much as he can without having to use his tiptoes. “I could kiss your cheek.” A volcano erupts inside Kelly as Robbie presses his slightly chapped lips to the soft skin. “Maybe your other one too.” He licks his lips and they smack gently as he kisses the other side. “And I can’t forget your nose and your forehead…” it’s a whisper, and Robbie feels amused at the slight, wide-eyed panic in Kelly’s eyes. His thumbs stroke Kelly’s jaw as his lips run from Kelly’s nose up to his forehead, though he has to use his toes a little bit to be able to reach it. “Anywhere else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” Kelly chokes on it, half-ruined by the close proximity of their faces and half-ruined because of the kisses. Robbie’s hands slide up to cup Kelly’s face and he runs his thumb along soft lips. Kelly kisses his thumb and now it’s Robbie’s turn to blush. “You did miss a spot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Where?” Robbie frowns.</p><p> </p><p>Kelly presses their lips together. Robbie is unresponsive for the first few seconds of it until he snorts very audibly into the kiss. It startles Kelly until Robbie’s bent over and laughing, covering his mouth with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you laughing at me?!” Kelly’s even redder than before and he wants to sink into a puddle on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Because that was corny!”</p><p> </p><p>“Corny!” Kelly stammers, “You’re the one that started kissing me everywhere! I was just playing along!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay okay, let’s have a do-over!” Robbie reaches up to cup his cheeks again but Kelly fumbles with him, embarrassed. “Come on, baby!”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Go to bed, Robbie!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Kelly, I’m sorry,” he’s still grinning, “come on. Gimme a goodnight kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m into you.” But Kelly does it anyway, and it’s gentler than last time. Robbie’s eyes flutter shut and they pull away after a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Neither can I.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a bang from down the hall. “Stop flirting and go to fucking bed! I can smell you from here!” It’s Joe.</p><p> </p><p>Robbie plants a kiss on his lips, and then another, and then another, and then another, until Kelly feels lightheaded.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight,” he whispers against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Kelly says smartly, and Robbie chuckles as he turns to go into his room, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank u for reading lovelies</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The anniversary of Thomas Bennett’s death is a quiet ordeal at the pack house. His sons pay their respects at the spot where he was burned, their wolves somber and their heads resting on their paws. His brother is silent, almost lost in his own thoughts, distracted and unable to focus. His wife tears into the woods early in the morning and does not come back until late, late in the evening for dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ox and Robbie take the day off from work, Ox opting instead to spend time with his pack. Robbie just needs to go for a run. This grief-- it reminds him of his mother, so he needs to get away as best as he can, paws hitting the dirt until he’s out of breath and aches everywhere, wet nose sniffing out something he can hunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ends up at the creek near the old bridge where Ox almost died, the area abandoned, water rushing gently as he bends his head down to drink. He sits down after, ears twitching, orange eyes looking at the flora around him. The trees are grand and beautiful, their thick trunks a rich brown, long branches slightly gnarled. It makes the leaves almost cascade down over the area, and it blocks some of the sun out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here, the earth is rich and damp, not quite mud but not dry either, and the air is fresh and smells familiar, almost comforting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Grass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lake water.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunshine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lays down on the bank with a soft whine. A butterfly flits past him, and Robbie’s eyes follow its flutter. His nose twitches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>robbierobbierobbie</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robbie turns his head to see a dark grey wolf with markings along its face and back approaching, much bigger than his own. Then again, everyone is bigger than him. Robbie’s the runt of the litter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf has a squirrel in his mouth, and he drops it in between Robbie’s front legs before he lays down too, his body curved rather than straight like Robbie’s is. Disbelieving, Robbie nudges the offering back to Kelly, nose pushing the food. Kelly gives him a classic </span>
  <em>
    <span>are you kidding me</span>
  </em>
  <span> glare, and frustratingly picks it up with gentle, sharp teeth, dropping it back into his space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their paws are touching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robbie looks at Kelly with wide orange eyes before he starts digging into it, muzzle staining with blood. Kelly watches it all in satisfaction. His belly isn’t full by the time he finishes it, but it sates him. Robbie leans his neck over and licks at Kelly’s snout. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RobbiePackLove</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>mate</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelly whines and tries to urge the tiny voice out of his head, and he paws at his face, rolling over onto his back. Amused and clueless to the thoughts going on inside Kelly’s head, Robbie lays his head on Kelly’s neck. It’s a warm, comforting weight, and Kelly can smell him better like this. Robbie hears thumping and turns slightly to find Kelly’s tail beating contentedly at the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>kellykellykelly</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>mate</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robbie’s not afraid of his instinct. He’s afraid of Kelly. Six months of dating. Six months, and not once have they talked about the elephant in the room. How Robbie finds solace in Kelly’s scent, how he thinks Kelly is synonymous with home. Maybe it’s not time to take the next step. But maybe it’s time to start talking about it. Robbie’s known that he was destined to belong to Kelly the moment he laid eyes on him. But can Kelly say the same about him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mood dampens now that he feels fear, and he lifts his head off of Kelly’s neck and rests it on his paws. He wants to know everything about this amazing, wonderful man. He wants to run in the woods and laugh in the creek and press kisses into his temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelly whines at the loss of Robbie, and he rolls over, sensing something is wrong. Soon enough Kelly’s kneeling beside him, naked. Robbie’s bones crack and break as he shifts back too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to lose you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelly stares at him, his blue eyes lidded as he processes this. “You won’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to be good enough for you. For this pack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re… you’re more than enough, Robbie.” Kelly’s pinky loops around his, their hands resting on the ground between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to know everything about you. And I want you to know everything about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelly says, “I trust you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels grand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robbie’s eyes dart nervously along the ground. “I… what was your father like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelly’s jaw clenches and Robbie knows he’s made a mistake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I-- I got ahead of my--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t,” Kelly says softly. “It’s just… weird to think about. He’s… he was a good guy at heart, I think. But he made a lot of mistakes. Our alphas before Joe and Ox hurt a lot of people. And I don’t think there’s any excuse for that, even if they were trying to do right by their pack. But he was my dad so I loved him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Michelle liked demonizing the Bennett pack,” Robbie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They made mistakes. It cost a lot of people greatly. Like Gordo and his family.” Kelly removes his hand from Robbie’s and rubs at his knuckles. “But about me… there was always a slight bias there. Joe’s been through a lot of shit, but Carter and I were his kids too, y’know? We got jealous a lot. So we relied on each other. I think we isolated Joe at times because of that and I wish I could take it all back. I love them… so much it overwhelms me at times.” Kelly swallows. “Carter felt like he wasn’t enough. He was unsure about his place in the pack. My dad never spoke to him about it. He loved us to death, but was oblivious at the worst times. My mom was like that too sometimes, but it was mostly after Collins took Joe. I’m not going to lie and say my childhood was miserable and I was a neglected kid, but just… there were opportunities. Everyone makes mistakes.” Kelly sways, lost for a moment. “You said you and your dad weren’t on great terms. Have you ever spoken to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robbie stares at him. “I lied.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was when I first met you guys and stuff, so…” Robbie swallows the lump in his throat. “My mom was never murdered in a pack war. She was killed by my father.” And Robbie tells him the whole damn story, the hunters and the trees and the dead pack he misses every single day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelly says, “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Robbie,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Robbie melts into him, feeling his skin on his cheek, the hair on his chest tickling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Robbie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelly responds, “You have us now. You have your family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robbie breathes and breathes and breathes. “I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelly holds him for a while, Robbie wrapped up tightly in his arms. He takes a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m ace,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wants to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m ace. Truth time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But he’s scared, so he says nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>stay safe everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Coming Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m ace,” Kelly finally says four mornings later, when the rest of the Bennetts are sleeping in and they’re in the kitchen toasting frozen blueberry waffles. He pours a sparse amount of syrup on his waffles as opposed to Robbie’s gallon.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Robbie is so startled by the sudden confession he bangs his forehead on one of the cabinets he’s opening and blinks. “Huh?” He rubs the bump that’s already healing, frowning.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m ace,” Kelly says. He actually looks a little nervous now. “Don’t like sex.” Robbie absorbs it for a second. The birds are chirping, the grass and trees rustle in the wind. It’s a perfect day outside but Kelly feels like there’s a storm raging inside of him, a tornado of nerves threatening to pummel everything in its path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Robbie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to tell you, you know? Like it’s been months and we haven’t--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind, Kelly. If you wanted me that way, you would’ve given me more clues. I’m not completely tone deaf, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t want you. I just… sex just isn’t for me.” Kelly looks down at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kelly.” Robbie smiles at him with that same, sweet grin that makes Kelly feel squeamish in the best way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? What if you change your mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Robbie says firmly. “I never will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Kelly asks him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m all yours. I always will be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something blooms inside of Kelly, then. A realization he’s been afraid of accepting for months. For over a year, since the moment he first laid eyes on this wonderful, wonderful boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He says it out loud to cement it properly in his head. “How will we mate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robbie smiles before he freezes, taking in the question. His face grows rosy, but there’s a gleam in his eyes. Excitement? Happiness? His lips twitch adorably and he ducks his head. Kelly wants to take his face into his hands and kiss every inch of his skin, get him to laugh and giggle at the ticklish feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to be your--” he almost chokes on his own words. “You--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kelly whispers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, yes, yes. You. It’s always been you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Maybe not this instant. But I’ve been thinking about it since the day I saw you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robbie shifts from foot to foot, his face bright red. Kelly can hear his heartbeat going into overdrive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll… we’ll figure it out. It won’t be a proper mating unless you’re comfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m in love with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the look on his face, Kelly thinks he’s done too much to Robbie’s poor heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They lay in the clearing, the starry night sky threatening to swallow them up. Kelly’s head is a warm weight on Robbie’s shoulder, and he rubs at Robbie’s knuckles, both of their hands touching. The soft sounds of the forest soothe them, lulling them into an almost slumber until one of them pipes up to say something in a groggy voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you treat me so differently when you came home with Joe and the others?” It’s Robbie’s turn, his voice a murmur. “When we went out on our first date?” Kelly thinks for a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t trust you. We’d been betrayed before, you know? After dad died and I left with my brothers… it was us against everyone else. I knew what you were to me when I saw you. But I was afraid, I think. And the concept of mates scared me a little bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re ace?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I like… I wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind </span>
  </em>
  <span>it every once in a while. It just doesn’t do much for me, and I honestly think it’s a little bit gross. But the whole mating thing is like… super important for wolves and it’s so reliant on sex. I didn’t know if I would be enough for my mate. If I even had one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robbie is quiet before he turns onto his side, and Kelly moves so both of their heads are on the grass. His hand comes up to cup Kelly’s face, thumb brushing along his cheekbone, and Kelly leans forward to nuzzle Robbie’s nose with his own. A spark of affection warms Robbie’s chest, spreading down his arms and legs to his fingers and toes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll always be enough for me,” Robbie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Kelly presses their foreheads together. “I know.” He exhales and his eyes flutter shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaves rustle in the wind, the dark of night surrounding them. Robbie has a flash back to the movie theatre, them walking home together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I like that you’re small. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crickets accompany the sounds of their soft breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you thought about it?” Robbie whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mating.” It’s tiny. A little worried. Kelly rolls onto his back and feels miniscule, staring up at the hundreds of stars in the sky. Robbie watches him, the line of his jaw, the soft curve of his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some days it’s all I think about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared it won’t work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if we don’t have sex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What we have is more than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelly turns his head and smiles, nervous but with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. “Wanna mate right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robbie’s face heats despite the cold and he stutters, “Are you sure? Like right here? Not in a bed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve never really done things by the book anyways.” Kelly sits up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would it work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelly blinks and shifts, golden hair messy. “Like… like normal mating. The biting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But without smashing hogs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I literally don’t even know how I fell in love with you.” Kelly rubs at his temples with fond exasperation. Robbie grins and gets up to crawl forward, kissing his cheek. Kelly turns his head so they’re kissing normally, and then Robbie’s in the grass again, Kelly’s hand on his hip while the other holds him up so that he’s hovering over his boyfriend. Their lips move languidly until Kelly moves away from Robbie’s mouth, kissing along his jaw sweetly until he reaches his neck. Robbie thinks he might feel fear, but being like this-- surrounded by his mate’s warmth, his scent--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it. I’m ready, Kelly. Do it,” it’s breathy. Needy. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready. Kelly is his mate, he’s his mate, he’s the person Robbie wants to wake up to for the next hundred years. He wants to be cheesy and grow old together, wants the cubs, the grandcubs, the nagging and the bickering. The “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop using my fucking toothbrush and bring yours next time,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Move your fucking ass and share the blankets,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you more than anything in the world, Kelly, so I do, I do, I do.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The headstone with his mother’s name on it, Kelly at his side, and he’s saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll take good care of Robbie, Miss, I will.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>And Robbie will cry and--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasps as Kelly’s teeth sink into his neck, and his head lolls a little bit. It hurts so good. Then his eyes widen and he sees </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Kelly, feels all of him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>every single piece</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and his back arches because it’s so overwhelming, and he’s pawing at Kelly’s shoulders weakly, trembling, tears trickling down his face as it ebbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelly pulls back and Robbie thinks he sees supernovas in his eyes, blue and bright and collapsing in among himself with emotion. Kelly stutters, his eyes wet, “Robbie-- Robbie, I felt-- do it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And Robbie delivers, his own teeth sharpening as he crunches into Kelly’s shoulder. Kelly lets out a shaky noise and he’s crying too now, witnessing Beatrice’s death, Robbie running and running and looking for a place to belong, something shifting in him when he sees the boy with blond hair come out of the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelly says, “I love you. God, I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robbie nods because he thinks he can’t speak, and Kelly leans down to kiss him again, the sky above swallowing them up, up, up, until it almost feels like they’re stars too.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>